Secret Dreams
by TeaCupDoll
Summary: Dolly (Frey) leaves Selphia due to a secret she doesn't want her most beloved to know about. If he ever found out her secret he'd have to throw away his dreams...years later, she returns back to Selphia and sees that he's living his dream, but he's still as broken as she is. (FreyXVishnal)


"That's why I have to leave…" My green eyes held sadness and discomfort as I tugged on one of my mint pigtails. I didn't really want anyone else to know, but Arthur was one of my good friends. I knew he'd be able to help me.

"I see…I understand…does anyone else know?" he asked as I fidgeted in my seat.

"Just Clorica…"

"I guess you didn't…" I stopped Arthur.

"He doesn't know…I don't want him to know. It'll ruin his dream…" I felt tears begin to peak from my eyes. I was heartbroken, and I knew _he_ was heartbroken as well…or will be when he knows that I've left Selphia.

"Are you one hundred percent sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked as I wiped my eyes.

"Yes…I know this will ruin his chance if I don't do this…" Arthur nodded.

"I understand. I wrote to my cousin in the capital who will gladly take you in. She also studied midwifery, so she'll be able to assist you if you have any concerns." I smiled.

"Thank you, Arthur." I gave him a hug.

"Do you think you'll ever return to Selphia?" he asked as I looked down.

"I…I don't know…"

"You say Clorica knows too?"

"Ye-yeah…she…kind of suspected…so I told her…but she doesn't know I'm leaving…just you." I looked into Arthur's eyes.

"Promise me you won't tell **anyone**! Especially Vishnal…"

"What if Clorica tells him?" He asked as I began to blush.

"I asked her not to tell him…she shouldn't…" he just nodded.

"The airship is ready whenever you are." I looked out of the window at the starry skies…Arthur was kind enough to sneak me out while everyone was sleeping.

"I'm ready." I whispered as I grabbed my case with my belongings.

"Emma should meet you at the entrance." Arthur said while steering the ship.

"Okay…" Was all I could say, as he put the ship on pilot mode, walking towards me.

"I know you're scared, Dolly." He said, putting a comforting arm around me, "I promise, you'll be okay."

"I know…but what if something happens?" I asked with worry chocking my voice.

"You and your baby will be fine." He said, walking back to the wheel, I just placed my hand on my flat stomach.

He's right…I worry way too much. We'll be fine! And…I'll do my best to be a wonderful mother! I promised my growing child to be the best I could be! I planned to keep that promise!

My heart was hurting from breaking up with Vishnal…but I knew being a butler was his dream! If I told him about the baby, he'd definitely quit! I didn't want to get in the way of his dream.

"It's okay…" I told myself and my unborn child, "Everything will be okay…your father will be…happy without having to throw away his dream." I began to tear.

"We'll be fine." I said, "We'll be fine."

The ship landed an hour and a half later at the capitol's gates, as promised, Arthur's cousin was waiting for us.

"Emma." Arthur greeted as the lady gave a nod.

"I guess this is Dolly?" She asked gesturing towards me.

"Yes, Dolly is one of my good friends, however due to circumstances she has to live here."

"What kind of circumstances?" Emma asked as Arthur rocked his head, trying to think.

"Well…as I said in my letter, she's going to have a baby, but she doesn't want the father to know."

"Hmmm…" Emma paused before turning her attention to me.

"Was the baby's father abusive?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed, "It's just…his dream is to be a butler and…well I'm his master and…" Emma nodded.

"I semi-understand. Dolly was it? I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." I smiled as Emma nodded.

"I'll take it from here, Arthur." Arthur nodded turning on his heel towards the airship; he stopped.

"Be sure to write to me Dolly! And be sure to tell me when you give birth!" I nodded, giving a wave as Arthur boarded the ship, steering it back to Selphia. The ship growing further and further away as Emma led me to her home.


End file.
